


28. Disobedient

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [6]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established crewmanship, Gunshot Wounds, Look Zoro call Billy brat affectionately, new flash they're both self-sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: It was frustrating, looking at Billy as he acted like it was nothing. (Or in which Zoro called Billy out.)
Relationships: Billy Batson & Roronoa Zoro
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Kudos: 17





	28. Disobedient

Of all the Straw Hats Billy was the most fragile of them all. And Zoro didn’t say this as an insult to the brat, he meant it literally. The way Chopper had explained to them, when Usopp was healed from all his broken bones while Billy’s ankle still needed more time, was that there were some things different about Billy’s body that made it easier for him to be injured.

( Billy claimed he came from another world. Zoro was inclined to believe him.)

At the time Zoro had just shrugged it off while mentally noting to keep an eye on the boy in their future fight. But that wasn’t enough, was it?

“I told you to run!” He scowled. “Why the fuck didn’t you run, brat?!”

( The locals told them that no one had ever entered the ancient ruins and got out alive. Still Robin was curious and then they found out why. Bandits ambushed the three of them. Zoro wasn’t sure when the ruins itself had started to crumble, just that there were too many bandits for them to deal with and run at the same time. So he yelled for them to run.

Robin obeyed, Billy didn’t)

“They were going to shoot you.” Billy snapped back. His hands glowed blue, creating a shield to protect them from the debrises on top of them. “Was I supposed to do?”

“ You were supposed to run!” It was frustrating, looking at Billy as he acted like it was nothing. Like it didn’t take every last part of his energy just to cover them, like there wasn’t a hole in his chest that he’s currently bleeding out of. “ You didn’t have to take that shot for me! I could have taken that shot and ran just fine, you can’t!”

Billy’s hands shake as the debris sinks down further.

“I just,” Billy muttered, not meeting Zoro’s eyes. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Brat, we’re pirates, getting hurt is a part of the job.” Zoro slumped down on the ground. “Sides, it's not like the rest of us likes seeing you get hurt either.”

Zoro had never been good with words ( not the way Luffy was and how the captain always knows what to say when it mattered) but here he tried anyway.

“If you cared for me, for the rest of our crew, do all of us a favor and stop needlessly throwing your life away like this, Billy.”

Blue eyes met green and for the first time, Zoro saw tears escaping from Billy’s eyes.

( Because everyone had told him that be good and good will follow, that he should be helping those around him. No one had told him that he too deserved to be save.)

“Okay.” Billy whispered. “ Okay. I’ll try.”

* * *

Billy took a seat next to the unconscious Zoro. As everyone celebrated sun lights washing over Thriller Bark Billy blew a raspberry at the recovering swordsman. 

“ You're such a hypocrite sometimes you know that Zoro?” 

(Then again, given the chance Billy would have done the same thing.)


End file.
